BtVS Wedding Planner In Beverly Hills
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy is the assistant to a big time wedding planner in Italy when her boss wants her to come plan the wedding of the century to this big time socialite actors and she just can’t refuse so she heads to Beverly hills Angels the actor read it and see...


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: Future Alternate Universe No Vampires no slayers… normal romantic comedy

PAIRINGS: Angel/Darla mention, Buffy and Angel eventually

SPOILER: No Comment

SYNOPSIS: Buffy is the assistant to a big time wedding planner in Italy when her boss wants her to come plan the wedding of the century to this big time socialite actors and she just can't refuse so she heads to Beverly hills ands she has a run in with a man at a coffee shop she then he's cute and he asks her out to coffee that night they have coffee and she struck by him she can't get him off her mind until she find out he's her bosses clients fiancé all of her hopes are dashed but little does she know he's been looking at her too will these star crossed lovers ever get it together

AUTHOR NOTES: Music: Nelly furtado Showtime Christina Aguilera's the right man

E-MAIL: My Site… Forever Eternal Soulmates

FEEDBACK: of course

Italy

Buffy got up that morning and fell into her usual pattern she got read in her suit and to ready to go, se walked out and said "morning Mr Gordan"

He was watering the window plant "hi Miss summers"

Buffy said "can you get my roses to"

He said "sure sweet heart have your sister get them over"

She said "okay" Buffy's headed into work using the subway

she took the train and going over he plan for the day she got off the train grabbing the morning paper

she said "any good new"

he said "no news is good news"

she said "go tat right" and waving down the taxi she rode across town to the big hotel, she had a full day of work ahead of her, she had the biggest wedding to help with today she put on her blue tooth and dialed in Cordelia

Cordelia said "hello"

Buffy said "hello, what is this start"

Cordelia said "I need you in her ASAP the bride is having a met down and I can't find the father of the bride hope he didn't find the bar and the father our gand preacher has disappeared"

Buffy said "I'll be there in a minute"

Cordelia said "please hurry"

Buffy said "I'm right outside" and the taxi pulled into the hotel, she was prepared to hit damage control, she went in and head u to the brides room

**_So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
The But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away_**

She walked in Cordelia was frazzled Buffy said "Vicki dear everything is going to be okay… he love you"

She said ear tears "he does"

Buffy said "if he didn't he wouldn't have asked you to marry him and he would be standing down there at that alter waiting you…" she hugged her and said "don't you want to walked down that isle to him and make him your if you don't take him someone else will"

She said "your right… like hell Margie Plotnick is getting my man"

Buffy jumped "go head get your man" she headed out,

Cordelia said "nice save … we need to get the preacher"

Buffy leaned over ad said "who's Margie Plotnick

**_  
Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
Man I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man  
_**

Buffy walked out and walked down the hell and stopped in front of the men's room knocked he came out she said " your need in five minutes"

Cordelia said "great all we need in the father of the bride"

Buffy said "go get the music started do your thing I'll find him"

_**  
Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child  
**_

She walked around the hotel and found him sitting on the steps he was drinking from a bottle she smelled it, it was vodka she shook her head gave him a breathe meant and sprayed him with freshener and lead him to the man wedding room opening he doors and the room was beautiful and she got him in place

**_My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own_**

**_Here I go_**

and watched Cordelia work her magic

She was done she went home she met her sister she said "hey Dawnie did you take that plant"

Dawn came in, in her skirt and uniform she said "yes I did"

Buffy said "good" you want to come to the community center with me"

Dawn said "yes"

They headed out and played the game with seniors Mr. Gordian said "when is a nice girl like you ever going to get married"

Buffy laughed "when I find the right man"

Dawn said "then they will get marred and be happy for ever and ever"

Buffy said "so young… so naive"'

Mr. Gordian said "you'll find some one and they will be everything you dreamed"

Buffy said "I wish my life was a fairy tale you say" they left and went home she made he frozen dinners and put her sister to bed going over her lpanns fr the next day and crawling in her cheap little bed in her small apartment and going to bed.

The next morning

Buffy got a really rude awakening when her phone rang she picked it up before it woke her sister and said "hello"

Cordelia said "I have great news"

Buffy said "you couldn't wait til I got work"

Cordelia said "no, your not going in were going to Beverly hills first thing get you but up new we got the biggest wedding account, get this big time actor Liam O'Connor is Marrying big time socialite Darla D'etta Cooper and she hired us to plan the wedding if we land this wedding we move to the big time and I can start my own business and e can e partners and that means good and you an move into a condo and out o that ratty apartment."

She was off first thing the morning she was on the plane she had her friend keep Dawn for her

Beverly Hills

She met Cordelia and she went to the hotel "who is his guy"

Cordelia said "only the biggest actor on TV action hero and total romantic god love on the show he me his fiancé on the movie set and she has been playing his interest and enemy…and b good because she paying for u to stay in two suites"

Buffy said "great" they headed up to there rooms to get settles in

They met up in Cordelia s room Cordelia said "this is my chance"

Buffy said "for what"

Cordelia said "I always dreamed of being an actress and this was my big ticket if I planned enough good weddings I would his the actors and when I got theer I would mingle ans schmooze and get my way in"

Buffy said "so you never wanted to be a wedding planner"

Cordelia said "no I did, just to get to this point I land the account I et all the calls and I'm great"

Buffy said "what about all that you were talking about on the phone about becoming partners"

Cordelia said "you do the wedding stuff and I just schmooze"

Buffy said "oh I o all the work you get all the glory"

Cordelia said "but you get all of the spoils, swanky hotels nice close… I was born from money my daddy lost it and now I have the chance to be in it again like hell I'm letting that go"

Buffy said "cute don't you think you need to know how to act"

Cordelia said "I've taken acting courses while you've been doing all the work"

Buffy said "thank you for bring this to light Cordelia reminds me to ask you for the raise"

Cordelia said "we get done with this wedding you'll get a big one, we both will"

First thing the next morning she had to get ready for the meeting meaning coffee doughnuts and everything that was need Buffy was going to get there favorite coffee from the shop they didn't want it from the hotel correction his fiancé didn't want it from the hotel and she was the lap dog though out this account Buffy didn't know her she didn't like her she ordered the coffee for all around and she took her cup off the try she as going to drink hers on the way over and it just smelled do nice she turned not even seeing the guy and she ran into him spilling the Coffee not on him than fully but he almost trips he managed to catch himself before he fell into the puddle of hot coffee she couldn't help laughing at him she covered her face still laughs he helped him up and they stepped away from the mess

she said "oh god I'm sorry"

he said "it okay, nothing like almost slipping in a puddle of hot coffee to wake you up"

she said "I'm still sorry"

he said "let me get your coffee"

she said "oh that okay"

he said "no I insist"

Buffy said "thanks as he talked the, the woman behind the counter and got the fresh coffees she took them and

he said "take that let keep them all on he tray this time"

said "I'll remember that next time" they walked out together

He said I'm sure wouldn't mind having coffee with you again"

She said "you must take me for a fool with your charming smile and looks"

He said "no just being nice" he smiled boy he did look cute "look I have to go I have a meeting, I would love to have coffee with you maybe tonight if your free"

She said "maybe I am"

He said "well it's a date then"

She said "well I'm new in town don't know much"

He said "then tonight I'll show you around"

She said "that would be… nice"

He said "I'll meet you here then"

She smiled "okay" he walked way she watched him and thought he was hot and couldn't believe she had just made a date with a stranger she had just met

She had been running around all day with Cordelia she didn't really have time to do anything but get ready for her date she change into something simple black skirt white blouse and her signature vest and only a touch of make up

They met he said "are you ready for a night on the town"

He was dressed in the simple white v-neck sweater black pants and nice leather jacket he had died his hair she said "hum like the hair"

He said "thank you" lets go and they were off for a night on the town just doing the simple thing walks in the park listening to music going to see a old movie and he told her all about Beverly hills

They went out to dinner a swanky place

She said "what do you do Mr. Mystery man"

He said "funny… a lot of different jobs"

She said "has to pay your not wearing clothing from target, that shirts what DKNY, Jeans from Armani, jacket from the leather company and that watch it has to be Cardigan"

He said "well I can say this you do know your clothes"

She said "yes I do… and you know something, we're talked we've laughed you took me out we've been all over"

He said "We came for coffee"

She said "but I still don't know your name"

He said "Angel O'Connor"

She smiled "nice to meet you Angel, that a pretty name"

He said "a nick name that stuck and I only tell people I really know my real name"

She said "I like that they same with me"

He said "and your nick name"

She said "you don't know my name either isn't this odd we must be really comfortable with one another to not even ask each others name"

He said "I never really thought about it"

She said "yeah I didn't either" they had dinner and after words coffee and Coffee Cake and coffee ice cream she said "you really know how to kill the coffee"

He said "thought it would be something nice"

She said "different that for sure… probably be up all night"

He said "well the night is young and I could show you some more of the night life"

She said "oh I would love that… but I have to work tomorrow"

He said "what work without a little play"

She said "nice way to look at life"

He said "come on I won't keep you out to late" she smiled taking the risk and they left together they just had pan fun going for more ice cream and sitting in the park on the swings talking about there child hood and it started to ran he covered her with his coat they laughed really laughed she had the best time with the guy she barley even knew she didn't get in until 2 am and fell out in the bed and slept with present dreams because she didn't know what it was she was happy with this mystery man.

The next few day she seemed happy, her boss was wondering why she came in perky with a smile on her face like nothing could ruin her mood Cordelia said "okay I could expect this for one day but you've been happy ad giddy for days what up what his name and how did you find him before me"

Buffy laughed she waked down the all Cordelia followed she was heading for coffee she hadn't stopped getting coffee from that shop sense the met "why do you think It's a man"

Cordelia said "because no ones that happy over just life"

Buffy said "maybe it is"

Cordelia said "come on dish you have only been here a few days so dish you found a man who is he is he hot"

Buffy smiled with a capital H and the funny thing about it when we met we were so comfortable we didn't even ask each other our names until half way though the date and I don't usually date a guy I don't know the name of…but he was so different so nice so everything a girl could want in a man"

Cordelia said "what is his name"

Buffy said "dreamily Angel"

Cordelia said "kind of girly" they went in the coffee shop and ordered she was preparing to pay and

the woman said "you don't have to on the house the gentleman you were with the other day said he would get you coffee from now on"

Cordelia said "what did you do to get this kinda treatment and where can I find one that I can get to buy all my shoes and clothing"

Buffy laughed as they left

She had had another nice night with him and arrive to work on time but was a bit out of it had a coffee head ache and she knew she would be working all day she had her hair ou and she was focused on the work she shook with client but her fiancé wasn't there yet he came in wile she was working on some papers in the other room she didn't see him she had something she had to do she was back out the door neither seeing each others face.

He kissed his fiancé's cheek and sat Darla said making his hadn't as he sat don next to her "this is Liam"

Cordelia said "I've heard so much about you"

He said "only good I hope"

Darla said "where is your assistant off to in such a hurry"

Cordelia said "she's getting the primary thing straighten out meeting s and stuff she's always working she so dedicated to her work with out her I wouldn't be as big as I am today"

Darla said "Liam to bad you didn't get to meet her she seem like such a nice girl"

He said "I'm sure I will"

She had headed out to take to the florist getting the venues and everything set up for them and then she would be ready to take Miss Cooper through them.

She as tired she headed to the coffee shop and get some more coffee and head to get some aspirin for her splitting headache she went to get some breakfast and while she was eating she made a few more calls.

She walked out of the restaurant with a bit more of a peep in her step and she

The next day

Darla was telling her a bunch things she need to get done so that the wedding would go off with out a hitch every little thing had to be done her way nand she was making Buffy her servant

She and Cordelia were at the flower stand and Cordelia said "how do you like her"

Buffy looked across the street seeing her coming and said "I really don't know something bot her annoy the hell out of me"

Cordelia said "who cares… we got the account we do superb work and then she's out of our lives"

Buffy said smiling fakly "here she comes"

Cordelia did the same greeting her she said "hi what are you doing here… eating what ever she should be working on my wedding"

Buffy said "we have be some times some days we have to eat" she said under her breathe looking her over 'unlike you' and smiled

Darla said "well lets go then I need shoes"

Cordelia said "love shoe shopping"

Darla said "well les go then" Buffy knew this day was going to get worse before it got better

A week later

she had to go pick up the shoes firm the bouquet because they had to bleach them so they would be prefect for the bride too be and if something as wrong e she would have to take them back and do I all over again

She was laughing to herself she just hopped when ever she go marred she didn't act th same way, at thi rate she would be planning her own wedding she walked out the story ad bumped into a woman she said "oh I'm sorry"

The man said "that okay" then stopped and said "Buffy Summer"

She looked up "yeah"

She said "you don't recognize me"

Buffy said "Sam"

She said "yeah I know hair bleaching and a lassics operation later I look different but its me… you busy"

Buffy said "shopping for a client, I'm in town for planning her wedding"

She said "you think you could have lunch"

Buffy said "sure"

She said "wait here one moment and I'll get what I need from the store and we can go"

They went to lunch and were walking out Sam said "wow I can't believe you have been though so much

Buffy said "you and me neither, after riley left and the big earthquake in Sunnydale I moved to Italy started over with my sister and got a nice job with my old friend"

Sam said "yeah I heard about Cordelia Chase"

Buffy said "all she really wants is to become an actress"

Sam said "don't we all"

Buffy said "not me I like planning weddings"

Sam said "and when do you think you'll be planning your own"

Buffy rolled her eyes "don't start"

Sam said "come on Buffy, don't you ant a guy you can walk that walk we all dream of for"

Buffy said "I do"

Sam said "well he could be any where you just need to find him"

Buffy said "maybe"

Sam said "maybe you don't know where to look… like right over there" she looked over seeing the guy pull into the lot with his sports car convertible he looked hot he looked up and she smiled

"maybe I have" she said as she took her hair down and walked a crossed he street" same followed trying to see what her friend was doing

Buffy walked over and leaned over the side of the car "hi"

He looked at her "hi there your self"

She said "haven't seen you in a few days"

He said "been working"

She said "I'm sure… thanks for the coffee"

He said "anything for you"

Same cleared her thought "hi… I've never seen my fried here be so forward"

He said "might be because I know her"

Buffy looked over a Sam and said "Angel meet Samantha Redman and Sam meet Angel O'Connor"

Sam said "nice to meet you"

Buffy said "will I see you soon"

He said "how about tomorrow night a nice picnic at the beach"

Buffy said "I'm there… what time"

He said "8 I'll pick you up a the coffee shop"

Buffy waved bye and he went on his way, Same said "your going to hell why didn't you ell me you were involved with a hot guy… what's he like in bed"

Buffy said "haven't gotten that far unlike you and Mimi I wait until I've dated them a while not wanting to seem easy, a guy respects you more"

Sam said "what ever I got to go" they split up

A few days later

Cordelia had bought while new wardrobe with her first half of he bonus on the account Buffy said "wow these clothes are nice"

Cordelia said "yeah… and expensive, try them on"

Buffy said "what"

Cordelia said "try some of them on if there is anything I don't like you can have it"

Buffy picked a few please and when to try them on she came back and said "how do I look"

Cordelia said "like you just stepped out of one of Elle magazine"

Buffy said "thanks"

Cordelia's beeper went off and she said "I'm need down stairs come on"

Buffy said "let me go change"

Cordelia said "come on live a little"

They went downstairs

Buffy felt uncomfortable in the out fit she wasn't use to wearing such fine thing she slipped on her sunglasse and turned to go and bumped right into him she looked up and said "Angel"

He said "Buffy"

She said "what are you doing here"

He said "I had business"

She said "oh"

He said "you busy"

She said "um no"

He said "would you like to go out to lunch"

She smiled "sure"

He took her arm "lets go"

They went for a wk she went and picked up a book and they were off at the are having lunch she said "thanks"

He said "your welcome"

She said "you know your to good to be true there something wrong with you"

He said "wow am I that read able"

She said "I was kidding…are you hiding something"

He said "honestly I haven't been in a relationship with a woman that doesn't understand life, she's controlling she has to have everything her way what most would call a diva"

She laughed "sounds a lot like one of my clients… well actually one of m friends clients"

He said "who is your friend"

She said "she's a wedding planner… Cordelia Chase"

He said "oh I know her… but this girl I was in the relationship with she was all about the money and stuff you, you like the simpler things"

Buffy said "I do, I work hard every day and the simple things make me happy" they got up and started walking " most of the time I'm all over the place traveling here there and doing business that I never really get a chance to do theses things and to have a guy treat me as well as you have… it's unheard of in my book"

He sad "I noticed you bought a book"

Buffy said "I love to read on these long trips"

He said "haven't gotten the chance to read in a while"

Buffy said "it just some cheesy romance novel"

He said "the best kind"

She said "wow a guy that likes romance"

He said "in my business romance is limited it more a fling and go but true romance that few and far between so some time s I do lik to read romance novels helps me figure out some of the things that woman wan"

She said "nice observations" she looked at her watch and said "oh my god I have to get back to work"

He said "I can drive you"

She said "thanks"

She got back in time Cordelia looked at her and saw her trying on cloths she said "your still trying on cloths"

Buffy nodded "yeah"

Cordelia said "I envy o I was down there talking to Ms Copper she is a real bitch"

Buffy said "thank god I missed it"

Cordelia said "teach come on change back into your clothing take what you want and put it in your room and then we have work to do… did you get lunch"

Buffy said "ordered in billed it to my room" she don't know why she lied but she just wasn't ready to till the truth yet to either her friend or the new love interest

The next day

She got a note from the concierge and she took it, it was him he wanted to take he out to breakfast she got dressed in something simple and went out side and was met by a horse and carriage

She said "wow"

He hopped down "come on… we don' want to be late"

She said as he helped her up "you didn't have to go through all this"

He said "I wanted to and believe me you're the only person I go through this for"

She said "then I'm honored by the Gesture"

They had breakfast at the gardens restaurant in the garden and she was really growing to like this guy

That night they were to have a dinner meeting and she didn't go she didn't want to be involved in It

Cordelia said "this is important to this account"

Buffy said "correction the account is important to you so you can become famous"

Cordelia said 'what else are you doing tonight"

Buffy was flustered she said "as if it's any of you business I have a date"

Cordelia said "well if it's with hottie prince charming"

Buffy said "it is"

Cordelia said "I'll cover"

Buffy said "thank you"

She hadn't had one she just didn't want to o she had been run raged going and coming for his account and angel was offering her same solitude but he was in the middle of it and she just need a night to herself

The next morning

She had went to the nice swanky café she had work to do and she was suppose to finally me Cordelia and these client seeing as the guy hadn't been able to make it to the meeting whale she was there she was suppose to actually sit and talk to them both

She was waiting she had gotten the coffee and waited Cordelia was first she said "hey you ready to take hem to check out the location"

Buffy said "sure"

Cordelia said "here they come"

Buffy looked up passing I what she had been writing and she saw Darla and was shot a who walked in with her "oh my god"

Cordelia said "isn't he hot"

Buffy said "I have to go"

Cordelia said "why"

Buffy said "I forget there was something that I had to do for this account and I have to be there in a half hour if I leave no I can just make it… sorry got o go" she grabbed he sports coat and put into on going past them with her back to them as she slipped on the coat she went out side and tried to keep from weeping

A few weeks past he hadn't heard anything from her he took Cordelia out she said "Mr. O'Connor… why did you ask me out like this"

He said "I need to track someone I think you know"

She said "I hope I can help"

He said "a young lady going by the name of Buffy"

She said "why do you nee to talk to her be side s the obvious"

He said "you understand me where is she"

She said "well she's usually running all over the place with the work she does but usually a nigh she in her room the suite across the hall from mine"

He said "thank you"

Buffy was hard at work planning the wedding dealing only with Darla and saying as far away as possible when it came to him, she never returned his messages never went out with him again

Cordelia said "what is going on you've been working like a mad woman"

Buffy said "helping you close this deal once it's done I an o home"

Cordelia said "your in such a rush to leave your Angel cutie… if he hurt you that your problem but your being rude and Liam wants to meet you"

Buffy said "this is your gig Cordelia I work behind the sense okay…"

Cordelia said "something else bothering you"

Buffy said "no"

Cordelia said "okay, but whatever your trauma is squash it and come back to reality"

Darla had to go out of town for a movie shoot leaving him to handle the rest of the wedding planning even though she conference called on most of the more important decisions

Buffy was at lunch blue tooth in her ear as she wrote down every little thing Darla was saying to her "you don't wan roses you want orchids"

She said "yes"

Buffy said "china… white or red rose patterns and clear glasses or white"

She said "don't matter as long as it raise rose on the plates"

Buffy said "your guess won't care there just going to eat there not really going to care about what on the plate"

She said "now you sound like Liam"

Buffy said "right"

Buffy was working all morning he had come looking or her when he got there Cordelia answered the door and said "hello"

He said "hello… where Buffy"

She said "out working no telling with her schedule when she'll be back"

He said "I had his invitation to this party and I need to take some sense Darla out of town" they had walked into the living room Buffy stepped in and heard him talking

Cordelia said "I would love to go"

He said "great" he prepared to leave she ran out into the hall and walked in the opposite direction so he wouldn't see her and once he had gotten on he elevator she came back

Cordelia was smiling, Buffy said "hi"

Cordelia said "hello miss grouch what wrong with you"

Buffy said "nothing"

Cordelia said "well Liam asked me to the dinner"

Buffy said "I know I heard"

Cordelia said "I think he was looking for you" she thought a minute and said "wait a minute something's going on here"

Buffy sat on her bed taking off her shoe and said "nothing"

Cordelia said "Buffy look at me, Spill"

Buffy fell back on the bed "he's the guy the nice sensitive sweet guy that has been paying for my coffee and taking me out to dinner guy"

Cordelia said "Angel is Liam"

Buffy covered her face "yes, he was nice and sweet and kind and everything and he was talking all romantic and stuff and now I know all he was doing was using me I ell awful"

Cordelia said "tell me you didn't sleep with him"

Buffy said "I'm not that easy we've only been out five time he never told me he was engaged and I was so busy work and on cloud nine I avoided him a the meetings our just had speed out but the other meeting a month ago at the coffee shop café were we met and I saw him for the first time with her I knew he was using me"

Cordelia said "he was not he might have just thought you a friend and you took it differently had he kissed you"

Buffy said "no"

Cordelia said "see, that or he didn't want to be seen by the tabloids before his wedding"

Buffy said "what's that suppose to make me feel better"

Cordelia said "oh sorry I was suppose to be make you feel better I forget some times, why don' you go out to the dinner that night instead of me"

Buffy sad "no I can't"

Cordelia said "that will give you time to talk and you can let him have it just do it discreetly don't need the tabloids finding out about this then Darla and then my account will be down the drain"

Buffy said "fine"

Cordelia said "go on the date… in fact he wants to meet me for lunch you in my place, tell him I caught up with you and where something nice"

She went to the bar for lunch she ordered and she was waiting when he showed up she turned and he said "you know it really hard tracking you down"

She said "well you know me busy, busy, busy"

He said "probably making movies"

She said "yeah… right, I talked to Cordelia she said you were looking for me… something about inviting her to a dinner party, she found out that you were my nice friend and bowed out on the invitation she wants me to take it instead… I you don't mind"

He said "woman of your stature, of course not"

She said "good" they ate and walked out she said "when is this party"

He said "tomorrow night"

She said "what shall I wear"

He said "I'll set it all up" he left

She said "yeah great now he thins I'm an actor… the only acting I'm doing is pretending that this is real she moped back to her room

he was on could nine when he got back to the office and met his assistant and manner and friend he said "what going on Liam"

Liam said "nothing just life is looking up for me"

The man said "really I guess it should sense your getting married"

Liam said "I'm not so sure about that"

He said "what!"

Liam said "I'm in love and it not with my fiancé"

He said "finally you saw the light I just would hate o be in the room when you tell her"

He turned looking out the front Window across the street he saw Buffy leaving the flower store, "I'm going to marry that girl"

He said "who"

Liam pointed to her as she walked down the street "that girl with the flowers in her hands"

He said "she's a looker… but are you crazy you don't even know her that well"

Liam said "I know I'm in love with her that all I need to know"

Cordelia was pushing a Buffy around helping her get ready Buffy said "I'm not going"

Cordelia said "yes you are"

Buffy spun out of her reach and said "I can't go he think s I'm one of our actor friends"

Cordelia said "I look like I have actor friends"

Buffy gave her a look and said "Cordy"

_**Put on your best clothes  
We've been waiting too long for this moment  
I'll put on my best smile**_

The dresser came to the suite with all the gowns for her to try on she looked though them all and was matched she tested each on Cordelia shook her head when she didn't like it and she tried o about ten dresses until she found the right look

Cordelia look though the shoes and chose for her and she nodded

They were doing her hair Cordelia said "live a little… you only live once this guy is granting you a night of beauty be a princess for once be his princess besides Darla won't be back for few days she'll never know one last night do it for me"

Buffy said "if you hadn't convinced me to go you know you would be thane getting all the pampering" she looked at her nails as they were being manicured Cordelia just looked at and said genuinely

Cordelia said "oddly I think I wouldn't I think he wouldn't have gone though the trouble for me"

Buffy said "yeah right"

Cordelia said "I don't if e think I have reach friends he probably thins I'm not worth I something special about him"

Buffy said "yeah he getting married… why am I doing this"

Cordelia said "even if you can't have him you can have he night of your dreams with him to carry you though all the cold and lonely one"

Buffy said "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things"

Cordelia said "because you know you want it as bad as I do"

**_I'm shining inside and I'm proud of our love but  
Everytime I turn around you say that you're not checking for love in that way  
But everytime I come around you seem  
So ready for this_**

After they went to the jeweler

The woman said repeat after me "these are jewels from Harry Winston"

They said "these are jewels from Harry Winston"

She said "they are worth more then either of you will make in five times together"

They said "they are worth more then either of us will make in five times together"

She said "if the leave Buffy's neck at any time, you both will"

They said "if the leave…"

Buffy said "my neck at any time, we both will we go to jail

Cordelia said "Buffy's neck at any time, we both will we go to jail"

Buffy said "and my sister will go to custody of my father"

_**Showtime our love's coming out  
Lights camera action show what we're about cuz it's  
Showtime our love's breaking out  
Let's show the world you're my boy  
I'm your girl cuz it's**_

She took the limo to the Gala and she went he had a huge manor and the party was bin held in he banquette room when she reached it she walked in and scanned the room the crowd was in awe at her beauty her hair was half swept up and made a crown of curls at the top the rest hung down loosely curled around down her back and framing her face and she had on a long black gown with white embroidery going down the front and the necklace lay beautifully on her chest as she walked the skirt glided with her while her earrings sparked she clutched her bag everyone was speechless he turned and saw her and didn't know what to say she smiled at him he smiled back and went to meet her

She met him half way and she looked even gorgeous close up, she said "wow you look great that has to be Armani"

He said "yes, you don't look to bad yourself"

She said smiling "thank you"

He said may I have his dance she nodded "you may"

**_  
Showtime our love's coming out  
Lights camera action let it all hang out  
Cuz it's showtime  
Yeah our time is now  
Let's show the world you're my boy  
I'm your girl_**

Darla's flight to in late and she had to chance quickly when she to there she saw him on the dance floor with some one she was really ticked when they turned she saw it was none other then the assistant

she didn't let him know but she was ticked

**__****_  
Let's break a leg out there  
This could be the start of the rest of our lives  
I've got so much to share  
And I'm ready to put it all out there for you_**

He let her know he wanted her when hey walked out of the room and out onto the rise the moon light hitting her jewels and making them sparkle as much as her eye he knew

She said "god his is beautiful"

He said "not as much as you"

She said "yeah… I just came to tell you it ends here"

He said "why"

She said "I know about your engagement"

He said "what"

She said "I know your Liam O'Connor big time actor, engaged to Darla Cooper"

He said "you can find that out n a rag"

She said "yeah, I should have you should have told me"

He said "your right I was going to tell you and there was no excuse for me not" Darla drank watching

She said "it's over what ever we had if we had anything ends here" she turned and walked away.

She turned walking inside and she Darla and Darla saw her

She turned an walked out he opposite direction Darla caught her and said "hey"

Buffy turned and said "hey"

Darla said "where you going so quickly"

Buffy said "I cam to escort your fiancé to the party Cordelia was going to go but she decide it would give us a chance to meet and now I see I didn't even have to come because you made it"

Darla said "why hank you… but look at you looking all dolled up is that the Harry Winston wreath necklace I could never dream of wearing that which makes me wonder why are you"

Buffy said "can you keep a secret"

She got close interest Buffy smiled "none of your business"

She left Darla caught him at the door he had no choice but to join the party with her. But he loser I the mob before he party ended

Buffy had went back to the hotel gave the necklace to Cordelia to wear for the rest of the night and she didn't turn it down and went o her room

She was undressing when she got a knock on the door she though on her robe over her underwear taking her hair out she said "Cordelia you know you don't have to thank me"

**____****But everytime I turn around you seem  
So afraid of what people might say  
But can't you see it's a game they play  
Trying to cast a shadow on our love**

She opened it and found Angel and felt a bit underdressed she clutched the top o the robe "what are you doing here"

He said "came to see you"

She said "why"

He said "why are you running from me, and if you are is it because you don't trust… or because do and think I'm going to hurt you"

She said "I don't know what I think anymore I just know when I'm with you I feel a live and loved… but hat can't be because your going to get married"

He said "I know because I'm no longer sure I want to when I asked Darla to marry me it was because she loved me and I knew no matter what she would always be around because she knew the business and everything there was in I and then I met you and for the frat time felt that I cold be loved and I could love that person back"

She said "this can't be "

He said "give me one reason why"

She said "because if you truly loved me you ever would have led to m so long and if I hadn't said I knew would you have let it go"

He said "I might have until I broke t off wit Darla"

She said "have you slept with her sense you have been seeing me"

He said "no"

She said "I can't do this"

He said "for one night seize the moment"

**__****_I wanna love you when I want  
Want to love you where I want to  
Wanna touch you when I wanna  
Wanna kiss you when I wanna baby_**

She said "I did… and it has to stop here, because if I touch you if I kiss you may never want to let you go" he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her she didn't care anymore as she jumped into his arms and he took her back to her bedroom.

Because it's not fair to love you in chains  
It's not fair to love you in chains

Early the next morning

he slipped out of bed, the sun wasn't up yet he left her a note he went and changed into something more comfortable he headed out to the beach.

The first light was in the sky as he walked along the water hearing the early morning seagulls, he the about her and what she had meant to him how much he loved spending time with her and her knew all Darla wanted from him was his money and he knew what he want he just knew I was going to hurt he just hopped it wasn't him

Later that day went out to lunch with a friend

He said "dag man you getting marred in a few weeks way do you looked like someone just shot you"

E leaned back on the head rest and said "I'm not getting married"

His friend said "why"

Angel said "I cheated on Darla and slept with another woman last night"

He said "you dog… no reason to not still marry her"

Angel said "the woman I slept with I was more in love with I've been seeing her in secret for as long as she bee planning this wedding and I finally slept with her last night and the passion of that one night told me I'll never feel it with Darla if I marry her… it's a mistake, and I'm not going to make it"

"You love this girl that much"

Angel said "I know I do, that the problem…. I don't know ho I'm going to break it to Darla"

The next day

Darla told him to meet her a the planners there were some things they need to discuss, Cordelia greeted her she said "I Cordelia, we need to walk is your assist here"

Cordelia said "she'll be here in a minute… you can have a seat"

Angel came to the room e sat down the woman had just finished talking she pulled him to sit next to her he said "what did you need me here for Darla I'm sure you can handed the rest with out me"

She said "I probably can but something you need to see" Buffy opened the door her hands were full of stuff for the wedding her hair was a bit of a mess she had o her glass she put them down on the floor picking up the clip boar and taking off her Bluetooth

Buffy said "hi… you wanted to meet with me got everything Darla wanted"

Darla cleared her though looking at Buffy like she won something she sad "I waned you to meet me here so Angel could finally meet, but that's right Angel already met you when he too you to the party the other night"

Angel looked at her confused "what are you doing here Buffy"

Cordelia said "Buffy's my assistant I though you knew and that why you wanted to take her out the other night"

Buffy glared at her seeing how much of a friend she really was Darla said "but for some reason I think some one here was lying" she got up walking around Buffy and said "because I don't think he thought you were the assistant"

Buffy didn't eve look in his direction "no he didn't, I never"

Darla said "I would suggest with all the trouble your in you not speak"

Cordelia said "I'm sue that it was just a miss understanding"

Darla said "n I don't think it is… you see Angel seems to think that she is nothing but and actress, the truth is she nothing near it"

Angel said "oh I see is this what this was about to thoroughly humility her… you know Darla you've done some dirty things but this takes the cake"

Darla said "like you having secret meeting with her behind my back"

Angel said "maybe so but I might not have done that if I hadn't fell like I was being used and manipulated"

Cordelia said "but it was a miss understanding everything fine she's my assistant let get back to the wedding"

Buffy said "would you shut up"

Cordelia was taken aback by that "you know I have work for you for years and I thought we were friend but I found out to day all you want is the money and the fame you don't care about the business of planning weddings you just want to get in so that you can fit in the in crowd so that you can become an actor and everyone knows you can't act"

Darla said "you need o have better control over your assistant"

Buffy said "you know wouldn't say a damn thing to you before but seeing as now I probably am gig to loose my job, it doesn't matter because your either going to call off the wedding or change planners and I get the boot because I cost Cordelia her perfect account, but screw the account because I did all the work for it any way… and Darla dear, you can go to hell… you're the biggest manipulative bitch know and the worst client I ever worked with… I lied to Liam fine I tried to get out before it got to serious but I didn't I fell and I fell hard for him even after I knew I still could let him go and two night ago when he wanted me I didn't tell him no… and if you don't know what I mean by that I slept with your fiancé… and I care less if you know about it, if he wants you fine if he doesn't fine. Just thought you should know… and if you marry hi he'll cheat on you for the rest of your marriage because he don't love you"

Darla said "and you think he loves you"

Buffy said "he would have to tell me that"

He said "I'll tell you this Darla the engagement is off… she just made me realize a lot of things about you and I never wanted to marry you I only asked because you wanted t marry me, and she's right you are a bitch… and to answer your question I do love her loved her from the first moment I saw her and it doesn't matter to me that she s a wedding planners assistant or actress or just became un employed I love her all that matter and do your self a favor" he snatched the ring off her hand "go to hell"

She was speechless, Angel looked at Buffy, Cordelia was furious at her and was going to have to let her go said "your fired Buffy"

Angel said "you din; have to"

Cordelia said "I did after she told me off like that I had to"

Buffy said "no it's okay I'll get my belongings and go" she turned and walked out quickly. He followed her.

Darla tried to stop him and said "Angel please don't let here and all we had"

Angel said "our very first date was a mistake Darla and so was the engagement save your self the embarrassment and leave before I really get mad" he got to her room and got let in she was packing and said "what are you doing here"

He said " I came to see you"

She said "you think it's fixed that easy wow you break your engagement and I'm going to fall into your games sorry it doesn't work like that"

He said "tell me how it does work tell me how we can make it work"

She said "you killed that chance a log time ago"

He said "Buffy tell me what I can do to fix it"

She finished "Nothing" grabbing her jacket and pinning up her hair checking you down stirs he caught up with her outside

He said "Buffy wait"

She stopped turning to him giving him the most perturbed look "what"

He said "I want to know was his a game to you" she just gave him a hurt look and turned around to walk away "I'm sorry that was insensitive"

She said "would you have looked at me twice if you knew I was a low class wedding planners assistant"

Angel said "and you don't know that I wouldn't have I never asked you what you did for a living, I never cared made a comment about you being in a movie you never corrected me so don't act like that… Darla's shallow not me"

But you lied, you never old me you were engaged you led me on"

He said "would you have continued to see me other wise"

She said "maybe not but that should have been my decision… I lost it all because of you"

He said "I'm sorry"

She said "I'm sorry don't fix things"

He said "then tell me the truth so I can fix it"

She turned to him and said "the truth is when I first saw you I fell in love with you and I felt you loved me to and when I saw you with her I panicked I walked right past you I knew who you were and still wanted you I tried to stop you I tried to put distance between us but god Angel I wanted I want to fell you hold me wanted to feel you look at me want to see you laugh and I knew that if I kissed you once my fantasy would become to real and when it was over I would have to let you go and it would cut me up inside so I tried to let you go I tried to be tong and you wouldn't let me you gave me the one thing tried to resist and I took with open arms for one night but now it all over it all fell apart and I had to pay that consequence and you shouldn't have to"

She haled the taxi and opened the door he led it and said "you fight for it yes you had a consequence but it was worth it if you have something better we can have something better let me love you and I promises you'll never regret it"

She said "I can't not now… I'm sorry" she slammed the door and was gone

She took the long flight and she thought all the way

Italy

She rode the gondola home and got herself together, she went to pick up her sister Dawn hugged her she smiled "hey Dawnie… go get your things"

Willow said "Cordelia called"

Buffy said "not good"

Willow said "you cursed her out"

Buffy said "I've been though a lot "

Willow said you risked your job and account for"

Buffy said "I did I did something I never thought I do… I fell for some one a real guy not a phony, and he lied but he his life style want to be with me"

Willow said "was he married"

Buffy said "engaged"

Willow said "sorry"

Buffy said "he broke it off with her right in front of me after he found out that I was his wedding planner"

Willow said "re win and start from the beginning" Buffy sighed and told her the story she said "and you just left"

Buffy said "yes I did I left because I didn't' want to cause him problems"

Willow said "did you leave because you didn't want that life o did you leave because you did"

Buffy said "oh god willow I wanted it I really wanted it I wanted it so much… but I'm afraid he'll do what he did to her with me to me later on he's an actor it's what they do"

Willow said "all the things he did for you went out of his way to do just for you he really was in love with you girl"

Buff y said "I ruined it"

Willow said "no"

Buffy said "what if that was it what if he was the guy of my dreams and I let him slip through my fingers" willow rubbed her friends back as she sulked.

Angel went to see Cordelia she was preparing to leave Angel said "can I talk to you"

She said "only if your planning to get marred and want me to plan your wedding"

Angel said "I just might"

She said "listening"

He said "I want you to help me get Buffy back and if she accepts me I'm sure I can convince her to let you plan the wedding"

She said "I guess it was a good thing I fired her"

He said "why"

She said "with you being such big time actor I'm sure you need an assistant"

He said "where is she"

She handed him her ticket "she in Italy I was just about to leave to go back myself, take my ticket and go"

He said "thanks Cordelia"

She said "don't thank me just let me plan your wedding" she followed him to the air port and he waved goodbye she waved and said "this better work because I'm planning someone wedding"

Buffy had been working at the community, she was assisting he director and helping put her experience to the test and helping program and aronge the place get it painted and decorated it may not have been for the amount the was use to but it paid the bills

Mr. Gordian said "good to see you back"

Buffy said "yeah"

Mr. Gordian said "when are you going to get married"

Buffy sad "when I find the right guy" she thought to herself 'I found and let go'

Mr. Gordian said "you will I believe I you"

She got home that night and found him sitting on her front step "you know you're a hard woman to track down"

she said "what are you doing here"

he said "I came looking for you"

she said "you found me now go away"

he said "Buffy please I would like to start again"

she said "I don't know I need more time"

he said "I'll be here"

she said "don't you have some movie to do"

he said "coincidently I do and I right here romantic picture to"

she said "wow should be nice maybe I'll see it in the theater"

he said "Buffy"

Willow opened the window upstairs and Dawn poked her head out Willow looked over her and said "Buffy get your" she covered dawns ears "ass up here NOW!"

She said "what"

Willow said "come on"

She said "got to go bye"

Buffy walked in and said "what"

Willow said "are you crazy he's like the biggest American actor and he wants you I nearly died when he knocked on the door and he want you and you told him no"

Buffy said "I can't not now"

Willow said "am I going to have to slap you"

Buffy said "I just can't"

Willow said "why"

Buffy said "if it works everything changes I have to move and everything changes and I become a movie stars girl friend and then the movie stars wife and I don't think I could handle that lie style "

Willow said "you know how many woman would love to have a movie star chasing them around it's out of a… movie"

Buffy said "my life is not one"

Willow said "I could be… it could be if you gave it half the chance"

Everything died down after a few months and then she go a letter asking her to a premiere. Willow said "you got mail"

Buffy took it "what is it" she looked at it "oh my god… he lost his mind"

Willow looked over his shoulder "it's and invitations to a premiere"

Buffy said "um huh"

Willow said "your crazy your being stubborn he inviting you he's probably going to pamper you again"

She said "I'm not going"

Willow said "okay I thought you were crazy to leave him in Beverly hills and now I know your crazy to leave him her and crazier to not accept the invitation to the swanky receptions"

Buffy shook her head and locked herself in her room

Cordelia came to see her Buffy said "what do you want"

Cordelia said "to give you your severance pay"

Buffy said "took you long enough"

Cordelia said "ad I came to apologize, I was wrong to have sold you out like that to cover my ass… sorry"

Buffy said "thanks Cordelia"

Cordelia said "your still not getting your getting you job back but I brought you some nice offer though for people needing assistants"

She said "thanks" taking them.

Willow cam in with dawn and said "hi Cordelia"

Cordelia nodded "I have to go" she gave willow a signal Buffy didn't see and

Willow said "I got to go"

Dawn said "I'll let them out"

Buffy said "okay" starting dinner

Willow said "okay so you sent Liam here"

Cordelia said "and seeing as she's still living her and not in some Chautto makes me think that she didn't take the offer"

Willow said "no"

Dawn said "she kicked him out"

Cordelia said "god"

Willow said "and it's up to us to make sure she gets with him in spite herself"

Dawn said "oh what the plan"

Willow called him and he picked up the three girls he said "what are you three up to"

Willow said "helping a friend in spite herself"

Angel said "I can't make her date me"

Willow said "we will"

Cordelia said "Willow will make her if any one can Willow can"

Angel laughed "good to know… what's your plan"

Cordelia said "we plan to use this assistant thing to our advantage"

He laughed get "her to work for me"

Willow said "exactly"

Angel said "and I she quits"

Willow said "she won't"

Angel said "how do you know"

Willow said "were going to get her so she'll be dying to get back with you by the time she realize that it you she won't be able to say anything but yes"

Buffy went on a few interview with some other agencies she need to get a second job because that one just wasn't paying enough and she want to move and get her and Dawn a nice apartment. Willow showed her a nice place she looked at it she loved it but couldn't afford it. Cordelia suggest another job she went on the interview and she got it and she took the apartment. Willow suggest places for hr to get furnished, Cordelia started taking her places to remind her of her good times with him Buffy was walking and taking with her new boss about what she needed to do

She said "I can do that"

The woman said "I heard about your last job but you such a great worker I don't know why they would let you go"

Buffy said "personal reason"

Buffy came home one afternoon and found him sitting on her couch "go help me"

He said "hello Buffy"

She said "ho was the premiere"

He said "fine I went by myself"

She said "sure you had enough companions o help you through it what thehell are you doing in my house"

He said "came to see you"

She said "if I told you once I told you a billion time no"

He said "I haven't even asked a question yet"

She said "fine what I you want to ask… while you get your feet down off my couch"

He laughed ad took them down and said "I was wondering if you could be so kind to ask your boss to do something for me"

She said "why didn't you ask her"

He said "because I thought you might help"

She crossed her arms "what"

He said "would she go with me to a gala next week"

She said "oh… why didn't you"

He said "I don't want her to think I'm asking her out this is business"

She said "this isn't some ploy to make me jealous"

He said "you don't seem to want me so I have to make my own way"

She said "though me"

He said "start"

She said "fine I'll ask her"

Two weeks went by and she did ask hr boss and she went with him she was so happy abut the date Buffy was miserable she went to the scrabble game she aways did she worked their in the mornings on a the afternoons on most week days

Dawn said "what wrong Buffy"

Buffy said "nothing"

Mr. Gordian said "why you keep turning away such a nice guy"

Buffy said "don't know what you mean"

Mr. Gordian said "you know you don't have that much funny with us… I saw that guy when he was at you window…. He likes you, you like him he's rich and the marrying kind he wants you why won't you take him

Buffy said "no… I Can't"

Mr. ordain said "are you scared of love" Dawn snuck off.

Buffy said "no I'm not"

Mr. Gordon said "then why won't you accept it when its right in front of you… you don't take it some one else"

Buffy said "because I am afraid… I'm afraid he don't love me enough and that my simple plane mundane life won't be enough"

She didn't even notice him come in until he stooped next to her "why would you think that… the fact is I loved that fact about you, you were uninhibited by the Beverly hills life you were simple and I need that we could have fun at a ball but we could also have fun having moon lit walks on the beach… I wan that but I don't want that if I can't have it with you"

Buffy said "what are you doing Angel"

He said "getting hats mine"

She said "Angel if I get involve with you can you promise me that you won't do the same thing you did to Darla to get me when you have me to get someone else"

H said "yes be cause I didn't love her I loved you and I was afraid to that why I never told you I was engaged, now I'm not I'm here no string attached" he stood bring her with him "I want you and only you, I want to spend my life with you wake up every more for the rest of my days on this earth with you"

She looked at him "I ant the same thing"

He said "can we start over"

She said "okay"

He smirked "Under one condition"

She said "your putting conditions on me and you just got me back"

He said "I want you to be my assistant… and work here in the afternoons"

She smiled "I don't know about that can I give you an I'll think about"

Dawn shook her and said Mr. Gordian said "Buffy Anne Summers take the man on the offer"

She said "okay… but what do I get out of it"

He said "to live how you want where you want with me for as long as you'll have me"

She smiled "I can live with that… now would you shut up and kiss me"

He said "as you wish" he pulled her to him into a deep kiss that erupted applause and hooting from the crowd they put there for heads together

She said "would it be to forward for you to ask you to come to my place to night"

He said "after all we have gone though hell no" she laugh as he swept her off her feet and carried her out Willow smiled giddily and Cordelia cheered standing next to the door clapping and smiling.

******One year later****__****__******

**__****__****_Here I go_**

Cordelia walked into the cathedral church wedding planner emergency bag in her hand heading right to the bridle suite **__****__****_  
_**

**__****__****_Now I'm standing at four corners  
To h_**a**_ve and to hold_**

**__****__****_Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man  
_**

Buffy said "oh god what if I'm making a big Mistake"

Cordelia said "your not he loves you wants to marry you hid he didn't he would have asked you and be standing down there waiting for you to walk down that isle"

Buffy said "But"

Cordelia said "but nothing… I know you don't want him to go find Darla"

Buffy said "like hell" she was out the door.

**__****__****_Well I'm standing in the chapel  
The Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
_**

**__****__****_Right Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
_**She found the priest "I must go to the means room"

She said "hold it I've been waiting for this union longer then you live with it… you have as long as it take me to find her father got it"

**__****____****Ohh**

**__****____****Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
**

She walked around and found her Father Crying, Mr. Gordian looking Confused and her Mentor Mr. Giles trying to Console him she said "what's wrong with him"

Giles said "he's drunk"

Mr. Gordian said "and a tad up set that Giles is walking his daughter down and not him"

She leaned over and said "Mr. Summer Open" she tossed two mints in his mouth and sprayed him and said "bring him"

They walked in the chapel and they led him to his seat she went over to Angel straitening his tie and giving it a pat "all goes well… as long as her father stops crying"

Angel said "that a new one on me" the wedding went off with out a hitch all the I dos said and the reception at the water front they were happy Cordelia's job was done and she was getting paid for it. Buffy was finally happy

**__****__****_And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right man_**

**__****_s_**he was assisting her husband with his business deals and Cordelia had grown to like her work Buffy and Cordelia both did guest appearances on his show and all was right in the world and Buffy got her happily ever after.

**__****____****The End**

**__****____****  
**


End file.
